User talk:Sharple
PLEASE LEAVE A SUBJECT HEADLINE AND SIGN WITH YOUR SIGNATURE ~~~~ ''Sharple'' 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (Ex. below) Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 15:11, February 7, 2012 Ah, Sharple Hey dude, could you jump on chat for a sec? :Sure (Already did this) Sharple Talk/ TheCadenm11 You need to make a permanent block on TheCadenm11. He was doing some sockpuppetry. Cm7 (talk) 04:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Sharple Talk/ Hello Sharple, just here to say, nice work on getting the Achievement "Wow, You're Addicted" and being on the wikia 60 days straight. Cloud342 (talk) 09:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC)cloud342 : Thanks :D Sharple Talk/ 18:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) How to become an admin How do you request for administrator rights? Cm7 (talk) 02:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :You need rollback rights and a good amount of edits & an admin's approval, do not expect to get sysop rights when you only have 7 edits. Sharple Talk/ 02:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::OK there. Cm7 (talk) 02:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Magentasheep.png You deleted the picture of a magenta-coloured sheep. That's all right with me, but now there's an empty space in the Sheep page. Can it be restored? - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'''Minecraft ]] 16:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done & sorry Sharple Talk/ Merge these pages I think these pages should be put together: Survival Mode and Survival (Game Mode) - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 20:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done Sharple Talk/ Multiplayer Pages Since the recent blog that you commented, I decided to use my sandbox to create a "demo" page of my idea. I'm not going to officially publish anything without your approval (or at least this "demo" page, since you at first denied my request for this page). Thanks for your time and consideration, — CandD (talk) 19:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well I approve but you must put up a banner that it's not operated or created by Mojang and if you are going to create plugin pages please do the following "Plugin/FloAuction" and cannot be less than 500 bytes. Windows and PCs Two Userboxes, the PC version one and the Version for Windows one, are two and yet the same. Should they stay that way? HiddenVale 18:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's staying, "PC" stands for "Personal Computer" and it means you brought a PC version of Minecraft. Sharple Talk/ 21:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, and a PC implies using Windows. And? then there's Mac. There are only two options (excluding Linux). Another Vandal Got a page blanker , must have thought he was being funny. Crat Yo, I gave you crat, seeing how inactive I am. You're a good guy and I hope you use your powers for good, and I hope I will be on more often to appreciate your changes to the wiki Cheers LF 001 '' 22:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) And we have a spammer... Well, this is a bit different. Someone deciding to spam up the comments section in Alexkostyra's blog; would be the one. More trolls Found another troll who thinks they're all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips. — CandD (talk) 13:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) And we have yet another vandal! tried to be a little bit funny, heh. The URL icon This is a complaint on our present Flavicon. I think the Wooden Pickaxe was much better - this one is more rediculous and makes this website look new and eccentric. I can't even tell what Steve is doing. Thanks, HiddenVale 03:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I must agree on the point that the original icon suited better. Also on the point that I cannot tell what Steve is actually doing, other than that he is ''somehow implemented into the current favicon. :Oh thank you Sharple- apparently two appeals for an undo did the job. Don't worry about Schoolwork or not being active :the day a message is left - I'm on here only on the Weekends and Wednesday, and I know you'd see it eventually; :so that's not a problem. HiddenVale 02:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) thx for being a god person freinds?Sonic45117 (talk) 03:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Sonic4517 The upcoming update Minecraft is getting an update, so paged for enchanted books and fireworks need to be added, and the main page needs to be updated so that it says the current snapshot is 12w49a. King of butter (talk) 22:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer Re: Infobox help Hi Sharple, I have recently uploaded a couple of videos to some of the wikia pages and i have seen that you have taken them off and since you're a admin there is a reason to this, if you could reply to this message of why i would be glad to fix any of the problem to make it as legit as posible. Sorry if i cause and inconviences i was just trying to help out with some Tutorials. Hola!!!! I'm GrusomeErmine!! I'm new to the whole wikia business.. I wanted to ask u a question since you have created a wiki yourself. how do I set a picture of my own as the wiki background? I would appreacte your answer. Thanks!!!! --GrusomeErmine (talk) 21:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I've been thinking... Hey there Sharple, I saw you mentioned yesterday that school's been cutting into your time on the Wiki; I can relate to that, though that's also the reason I'm leaving this message. If you're in need of a temporary admin to help regulate the vandalism, or to help moderate the forums (etc, etc), I'd like to offer my experience for that purpose. Also, I've thought of a couple of modifications that could be made to the infoboxes (in regards to the tools used to harvest blocks, also in regards to monster health) so as to remove the usage of templates inside templates (this causes "Visual Mode" editors to be forced to edit in "Source Mode" - which personally doesn't affect users such as myself, I prefer source mode for its simplicity) as well as to simplify and standardize syntax. I look forward to your reply. :Update: Hey again Sharple, just wondering if you saw my message? That's pretty much it, thanks. Please delete There's an article called: Me!!!!!!!~(voice_fades_out_as_if_was_going_on_an_adventure) Please delete this. This article has nothing to do with minecraft and should be done on their profile. ^ Axir4 (talk) 01:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Question Sharple i notice that you are a sysop and wanted to ask for any requierments adn permision to post tutorial videos for all types of category etc. XPhoenix7X (talk) 03:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC)XPhoenix7X :O You were born on the 10th and I was born on the 16 :DDDDD Happy late birthday Sharpl! :D Ashibaal (talk) 04:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Another minecraft wiki Hello, I would like to know if i have your permission to create another minecraft wiki. - :There is no need to create another factual wiki about minecraft instead, help contribute. Sharple Talk/ 02:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Zombie22 I can see that you need to issue a permanent block on Zombie22. That's TheCadenm11, yet another sock puppet like RRabbit42 would say. Here are the links of proof: #The Sims Wiki's list of Blocked Users #Simpsons Wiki's List of Blocked Users Thank you. P.S. If you can see this, request a Check User. MM777 (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I have also noticed that there is Spider22. Spider22 is another sockpuppet of TheCadenm11. MM777 (talk) 18:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Contributor Reports Server Sharple, Do you know how to make a real server in minecraft (NOT LAN)? - Please delete Huge Mushroom Stalk. It can be merged with the huge mushroom page. ^ Axir4 (talk) 01:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) 3 things Hey! I dont know if youve seen me make some edits but im AK47908 and i just wanted to ask you 3 questions 1. I was reading your profile and i saw you have Userboxes what are they and how can i use them? 2. I have the Xbox360 edition of Mincraft, and there has been an update with allot of new stuff and last time i tried to post what the last update for the 360 version it was deleated...so i was wondering why is was deleated (i dont remember who deleted it) and if you dont know who or why could i post whats in the update that was released today? 3. I want to be more active with edits and stuf on thsi wikia thing is i dont know WHAT to edit because most of it is REALLY well written and well...yeah i dont know if its because i dont have PC version that i dont know allot of Minecraft stuff or if its just theres like NOTHING to add on the stuff (im hoping to get PC version for Christmas) Thanks! Semper Fi 23:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Contribution Hello Sharple, i have been adding videos to the wikia following all of your requirements and i will continue making more videos but i was wondering if there is any topic you wanted to be explained first than others. XPhoenix7X (talk) 00:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC)XPhoenix7X New Pre Release Hey, a new minecraft pre release is available, a 1.4.7 pre release, it's on Mojang's website. King of butter (talk) 18:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer A Page Problem Hello Sharple, I'm conserned about this page. It should be a blog post, not a page. Please take a look at it. BTW, nice new avatar. :) Commander Starter (talk) 20:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is Jak the Demon How do i make a new page idk how plz tell me thanks -Jak The demon